


The chef's favorite customer

by TammyTwoPaws



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Belly Kink, Characters 18+, Chubby Roxas, Chubby Sora, Clothing Issues, Consensual Force-feeding, Feeding Kink, Kink Fic, M/M, Stuffing, Tenses are prolly all over the place, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Kink, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: Taking the chef position at the bistro was quite fulfilling for Sora in more ways than one, and Roxas has taken note of the chef's new physique after spending an extended amount of time at the eatery.Though after being at the bistro for so long, Sora's new looks aren't the only thing Roxas is dealing with, and Sora takes extra interest in his new favorite customer.Warning: Kink fic. Read the tags. Don't like, then please find something more satisfying for you.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. A good chef is a plump chef

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive, peeps! I am just incredibly slow at writing, so the speed at which stories get produced are completely random.
> 
> Just gonna pop another warning just in case: This is a Kink Fic. If you don't like the tags, then please find something that better suits your tastes.
> 
> Anyway, new story, this time focusing on a plump Roxas and plumper Sora~ This is gonna be a 2 chapter story, where the next chapter will take everything up a notch, both with sizes and feeding~ Though when that chapter comes out I can't say, completely depends on my motivation.
> 
> Oh yea, putting this as Explicit BTW since this story is literally just Sora and Roxas being horny for each other.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was with a combination of sadness and a tiny amount of relief that Roxas got his last dish for the day, the bistro starting to get ready to close down around him as the hour had turned late.

‘Another day, and I still got no idea what to do.’

Roxas took a deep breath, stifling a burp behind a fist at the apex of the inhalation. His eyes drifted towards Sora who walked away from him, having left behind another dish for Roxas to eat, though he was more than happy to just look at the retreating man for a moment.

He had to admit, at least to himself, that he might have grown a teeny tiny crush on Sora. Nothing large really. He just wanted to constantly be around Sora, look at Sora, talk with Sora, touch Sora…

Okay, he might be crushing a bit harder than he was willing to admit, but it’s not his fault! It’s all Sora’s fault for just being his dorky self, smiling all the time, teasing Roxas with funny banter every time he walked around with another dish he had made, the guy personally serving it to the customers at the bistro now and again, tho seemingly always finding time to do so with Roxas’ every dish.

Speaking of being served, Roxas absentmindedly picked up one of the lovely scones that sat on the plate before him and bit into it, a hum of delight leaving him as it always did whenever he ate something Sora had created.

All this food might have been a hurdle, but man was the benefits worth it.

It was not as easy as he expected to stay around Sora all day. Sora had found a love for cooking, so he had been welcomed with open arms to work at the Twilight Town bistro. Roxas could stay there for a little while, but the bistro still had to make money, so he couldn’t just sit at a table like a layabout.

So he had concocted a plan.

It was a genius plan, at least in his own mind. Obviously if he ordered food, he would have an excuse to stay longer, and he would also have an extra excuse to talk with Sora, the man more than willing to spend a few minutes here and there chatting with his dear friend.

Of course, once he finished whatever he ate, he would really only have so much time before he would be asked to leave by Mcduck.

So he would simply have to order more food! As long as he continued to buy and eat more and more food, the owner would find no reason to throw him out as his bill at the end of the day would more than adequately outweigh the potential need for any sort of rotation of customers to keep up the sales.

The only… Well, problem he guessed he could call it was that he actually had to eat everything he ordered. He couldn’t just sneak away and throw it in the garbage or something; it would easily be noticed if he threw the food away, especially if he randomly came back with an empty plate. Not that he WOULD, he had no plans to desecrate Sora’s food like that!

But still, he had to order A LOT throughout the day. He would never have expected eating to be a daunting task, but after ending the first few days with a massive stomach ache, he had to adjust that obviously false perception he had.

Yet he pushed on, and he grew more used to it as time went on. And this gave him more than ample time to gaze dreamily at Sora all day long. He did so before he started this plan of course, but his time with Sora was much more limited then, and the small amount of time he was around Sora just made him yearn more for the brown haired dork.

He could remember a particular moment right before he started this plan of his, his blue eyes following Sora along as he traipsed around with his hands full of another two lovely plates of food, his destination some of the other customers currently visiting the eatery.

Roxas lowered his gaze, and he fixated on the large, soft gut that jutted out from Sora’s middle, the black apron pulled tight across the front of his clearly too-small white shirt, outlining his sizeable stomach and the soft mounds that were his plump chest.

With a smile that emphasized his rounder cheeks and undeniable double-chin, Sora leaned down slightly to serve the plates. His stomach momentarily pushed harder against the apron as it and his meaty love-handles drew the strips that held it in place short, the thin cloth creating a clear indent in his soft sides where they pushed into his plush form.

With a grinning salute that sent his thicker and slightly flabbier arm jiggling for a second, he turned on the spot, his gut wobbling at the motion, and started his way back towards the kitchen. His white uniform pants were stretched tight against his ample bottom, and his thighs seemed fit to burst out of the fabric at every step he took as they slightly rubbed against each other, his walk a bit more exaggerated with his increased corpulence.

So yes, Sora had grown quite fat after taking up a more permanent role at the Twilight Town Bistro, and Roxas was maybe, just maybe, the mildest bit obsessed with the softer, larger Sora. If he could, he would have spent the entire day at the bistro, just being near Sora, looking at him, talking with him, maybe daydreaming a bit about getting his hands on his flabbier parts…

It didn’t help that Sora was clearly snacking a lot during his services, which he especially noticed the same day he started his plan as. Even if he struggled with the greatly increased intake of food he was getting, he was allowed to stay at the bistro for an extended amount of time, which let him take in the fatter Sora for longer.

Sora’s stomach was already large at the time of day the bistro opened, his clothes and apron struggling against the bloated mass as he got ready for work. As the day went on it only became larger and larger, sticking out more and more for every hour that passed, taxing the poor apron as it struggled to keep Sora somewhat presentable. By the end of the day Sora looked quite engorged, his stomach having grown to such a point that his apron could barely cover his front, and his shirt had started to rise up not only his stomach, but also his meaty love-handles.

Roxas sighed dreamily, a small smile on his face. Damn if Sora didn’t look good like that though, especially with the show that was his corpulent body wobbling slightly whenever he moved around to serve someone, and the slowly increasing strip of soft flesh that came to light during the service.

He swallowed his recent mouthful, his hand automatically grabbing for another scone only to find nothing but porcelain. Looking at the empty plate, he raised the still empty hand to stifle a belch while the other went down towards his straining middle to give it a gentle rub.

There was a side-effect that, in retrospect, should have been extremely obvious. Due to all his eating, he may or may not have gained a bit of weight himself. Not a lot! Definitely not a lot! It’s completely coincidental that both of his jackets stopped fitting him, and that his T-shirts have become increasingly tighter and tighter on him, and that he needed to let his belt out more and more almost every day.

He sighed, thumbing at the tight belt that was constraining his bloated waist, his grey and black T-shirt neatly tucked into the pants in an effort to make him look all good and stuff for Sora, wanting to look extra presentable with his shirt secured neatly like that. He had been attempting the whole day to come up with a way to get some alone time with Sora, but all he had to show for it was a stuffed middle and an empty head.

He couldn’t help but pout as he leaned back in his chair, taking in how the last few customers of the day were finishing up, paying for their food and gathering what things they might have taken off or put aside.

Damn, another wasted day.

“Hey, Roxas!” The shout broke through his dour thoughts and he quickly looked towards the originator of the call, Sora moving towards him with a smile on his chubby face.

“Sora?” Roxas took a moment to gather himself, standing up with a small grunt to meet the chunky man walking towards him. Roxas internally melted a bit at the wide grin directed his way, though he was a bit confused about his crush’s presence.

Sora stopped before him, fiddling a bit with the waist of his tight pants that cut into his soft form. “Heh, I’m happy I got here before you left.”

“Oh!” Roxas flushed a bit at that, trying and failing to seem cool. “Yeah uh, you caught me. I mean, not that I’m complaining about this, you talking to me, but aren’t you kinda busy with, you know.” He vaguely motioned towards the bistro, and Sora’s smile took on a more sheepish tint, the man lifting a meaty arm and scratching his neck.

“That’s the thing I wanted to ask you. See, we have a bit of leftover food, and I just wanted to ask if you’re willing to help me get rid of it.” Sora patted his own fat, bloated stomach, his grin twisting slightly into what Roxas’ interpreted as a teasing one, yet not exactly. “My appetite’s pretty big, but I don’t have room for everything.”

Roxas’ stomach grumbled, whether in protest or hunger he couldn’t say, but his mouth opened automatically and out came “Sure, I’ll help.”

“Awesome!” Sora’s grin somehow brightened even further, then he stepped forward (His large gut pushing slightly into Roxas’ smaller belly) and grabbed Roxas’ hand, dragging the blond with him into the bistro, ignoring Roxas’ flustered look at the contact.

“You see,” Sora started as he dragged his temporary helper into the kitchen, “I don’t usually throw food away. I CAN, but McDuck tends to become really pouty afterwards, being all overdramatic about wasted money and all that. You know, how he usually is about money. So I tend to get rid of it in ways he doesn’t notice.”

He stopped in front of the large island in the middle of the kitchen, and Roxas took in the pile of edible goodies that rested on one side.

“I must admit, the way I tend to get rid of any excess food is to eat it, which is probably obvious.” He smacked his own stomach, smirking at the darkening blush on Roxas’ face.

“Ah.” Roxas all but squeaked out, brain short circuiting slightly at the wobbling mass that is Sora’s gut. Roxas seriously couldn’t handle how open Sora is about his hefty gain.

“I guess I should have warned you about the amount of food that’s left,” he scratched his cheek, giving Roxas an appreciative look-over, “but you’ve really been enjoying my food lately, so I just wanted to give you the chance to have some more of it.”

“Oh! Um,” He took a moment to think, though it was quite obvious what his answer would be. “Sure, I’m more than willing to help you with this! Your food is pretty good after all.” Plus, this gave him the perfect excuse to stay around Sora some more.

“Nice, thanks for this.” Sora sent another grin Roxas’ way, the blond man’s insides fluttering at the sight. “Anyway, sit down and start chomping, I’ll join you as soon as I’ve cleaned up.”

Roxas looked around quickly, feeling slightly dumb for having to ask. “Sit down where? There’s no chairs here.”

“Next to the food of course, on the table there.” Winking at him, Sora once again smacked his bloated stomach, sending the mass of fat and food wobbling through his skin-tight shirt. “I’ve done that several times, just sitting on the table and munching down on whatever leftovers we have.”

Sora seriously had to stop playing with his own fat, stuffed gut like that, or Roxas was gonna spontaneously combust from blushing too much.

With a short, flustered nod, Roxas followed Sora’s advice. With a quick lift and a bit of wiggling, Roxas sat relatively comfortably on the large counter, his lower legs over the edge, dangling down towards the floor.

“Perfect.” Taking a small edible and popping it into his own mouth, Sora motioned towards Roxas before starting his cleaning duties.

A moment went by, then Roxas finally moved, picking up a lovely treat and biting into it. A low moan escaped him at the taste, and yeah, this was definitely worth it.

“Heh, nice to hear it’s got your approval.” Sora teased, wiping down the counters and equipment as Roxas pushed in the rest of the treat.

“Mmm.” Roxas sounded, his blush returning, slightly embarrassed that Sora heard him. He shoved in another goodie before he said anything stupid.

“No worries man, I react like that myself a lot of the time.” Taking off his apron, Sora put it to the side before returning to his cleaning. “Wanna know how I make ‘em? Well, after basically begging McDuck to get the ingredients I needed, I start with…”

As he continued eating, it didn’t take long for Roxas to lose the thread of the explanation, his own knowledge of food rather lacking. So instead he let Sora’s voice waft over him, a pleasing buzz going through him at every word. 

It was as Sora moved around that Roxas took in his form, taking note of the chef’s more sizable figure, the man having gotten even larger since Roxas started his plan, as Sora obviously didn’t take a break from stuffing himself just because Roxas himself ate more.

A larger stomach that jutted out over a foot before him and pushed harshly against his new shirt, bigger moobs accentuated by the fabric, plumper love-handles and a few rolls that made him all the wider, thicker arms that jiggled every time he moved them, a softer face with a more pronounced double-chin, a thicker ass that Roxas seriously wanted to squeeze, and thighs so thick that Sora’s already slightly exaggerated walk had turned into a small waddle.

Roxas might have gained a few pounds, but Sora was seriously taking (or eating) the cake! Not that Roxas was complaining at all, if anything he finds Sora hotter for every pound he gains.

He closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning Sora even larger, and he squirmed a bit where he sat at the image.

‘Oh no, Sora’s gonna be the death of me.’

He had no idea that his thoughts were mirrored by Sora himself, the chef taking quick glances at the eating man while he quickly finished his routine.

‘Shit, Roxas is gonna be the death of me.’

He had never imagined even in his wildest dreams that working at the bistro would lead to this, this being a wonderfully plump Roxas sitting in his kitchen, stuffing his already full stomach with even more of Sora’s cooking after an entire day of doing nothing but eat.

Sora liked cooking. Having found a joy for the profession during everything that happened in the past, he had taken a job at the bistro. Not long after that, he found another joy in eating, and eating a lot for that matter.

So he gained weight, and his love for food only sky-rocketed once he took note of his plumpening body, the feel of his soft fat and incredibly stuffed belly sending a certain thrill through him that he couldn’t get enough of. So he ate more, he got fatter, and he just wanted more, so he continued indulging himself, ending each day with his gut so incredibly packed with food that he found himself a bit delirious, and his weight continued to rise, his body blowing up with fat.

And then Roxas became a nigh permanent fixture of the establishment, ordering dish after dish, eating such a tremendous amount of food each day that Sora could barely control himself, his self-discipline being tested even more severely when Roxas started ordering even more food as his body started to grow.

It was his food that made Roxas fat, and that realization made something within him burst with emotions.

He turned around, having finished his post-service cleaning and took in the quite chubby man before him. Roxas’ eyes were closed as he ate, seemingly gone in his own world. His plump cheeks bulged out slightly with his current mouthful, and his small double-chin trembled just the tiniest bit whenever he chewed.

His T-shirt was so, so tight against his torso, showcasing every single pound he had gained. His stomach was quite a sight, a far cry from Sora’s own, but still nothing to sneeze at as it pushed out several inches, being held up slightly by the fabric that covered it, the shirt struggling somewhat with containing the soft mass.

It was joined by the most deliciously plump love-handles, putting even greater strain on the poor fabric as they settled around his waist temptingly, and even while hidden, Sora’s fingers twitched with the need to touch them. And above his belly was the plumpening flesh that was his small moobs, the flabby pecs resting gently atop Roxas’ stomach, the adipose trembling the slightest bit with every movement of Roxas’ thicker arms, the fat not quite starting to hang from the limbs, but definitely showcasing just how soft he has become.

And while Roxas was sitting, which meant Sora couldn’t get a proper look at his behind, it was still very clear that he was taking up more space, his butt having widened along with his thighs as they lightly pushed against his roomy pants, finishing the look of an indulging young man who has had a few treats too many.

And damn if Sora didn’t want him even more indulged.

Mere moments later, Sora stood before Roxas, his gut pushing against the chubby man’s legs as he reached forward and stroked Roxas’ own round, stuffed belly, his eyes flying open at Sora’s touch.

“Hehe, glad to see you’re enjoying my food.” He said, winking at a furiously blushing Roxas as the blond man could barely handle the touch of not only Sora’s hand, but also his large stomach. His mouth opened, not a sound coming out as he tried to pull himself together. Before he managed to do so, Sora had popped a little treat into it, Roxas automatically chewing as he blushed even harder.

“Just relax,” Sora patted Roxas’ stomach, his grin twisting once more into something that made Roxas squirm, a certain feeling rising in him as he watched the chef pick up another piece of food before pushing it into Roxas’ mouth, “I’ll take care of you.”

How could Roxas say no to that?

So he sat there, an intimate silence between them as he let Sora feed him treat after treat, his hand never leaving Roxas’ stomach as he softly rubbed and stroked it, sending small, hot spikes through Roxas at the touch.

The speed in which he was fed wasn’t the fastest, but they made decent pace, the pile of edibles slowly diminishing in size, and it was quite clear where they disappeared to.

Roxas could feel himself fill up, his stomach slowly but surely bloating outwards as he continued eating every delightful morsel Sora gave to him, the man occasionally popping a small morsel into his own mouth, winking at Roxas every time.

Sora’s hand continued to feel along the bloated, covered belly before him, caressing it and taking in every minute change that came with every mouthful.

“I have to admit,” Sora started, his hand going to the side and grabbing hold of one of Roxas’ love-handles, the blond man squeaking slightly at the action, “you look way better like this, all chubby and well fed.”

“Chubby? I’m not that big!” He denied, incredibly flustered at Sora’s words, yet unable to stop himself from accepting another little treat from Sora.

“I dunno man, this growing gut here tells me another story.” He grabbed hold of Roxas’ stomach and shook it, delighting in not only the soft, yet stuffed belly, but also in the barely comprehensive stammer that left Roxas.

“But sure, whatever you say, you’re not that big yet.” He gently traced his fingers across Roxas’ lower belly, the blond swallowing heavily at the touch. “You will be though… And bigger, if you let me.”

Oh. Oh this was far, far more than Roxas was expecting. He felt the fingers linger on his stomach, and a thousand images flashed through his eyes, his imagination running wild with what Sora was proposing and… And it was affecting him far more than he ever could have dreamed. He trembled a bit as he felt heat rush to his face instantly while simultaneously blood flowed down to his nether region.

“And more?” He managed to utter only to instantly regret it, hoping that he could take it back, not wanting to seem desperate. He suddenly wished his stomach was far bigger, only so it could cover his obvious rising erection.

Sora was not blind to Roxas’ reactions, and his grin twisted into what it looked like before, and oh, Roxas suddenly understood.

Taking his words as permission, Sora dropped his hand down to Roxas’ covered bulge and pushed down against it, a gasp, quickly followed by an involuntary moan slipping out of the horny man.

“More,” Sora pushed down again, his other hand slipping another morsel past Roxas’ lips as he moaned “and more,” only for him to drop his hand and run it over Roxas’ stomach, taking it in once more, “and more.” Only to quickly move his hand over to the food again and pop another piece into Roxas’ mouth.

As if waiting for this exact moment, the speed of which Roxas was fed greatly increased, handfuls of food being pushed into his mouth while Sora let his free hand roam the covered torso before him, having essentially been given free reign at Roxas’ hopeful question.

Roxas could barely take in what was happening, the guy trying his best to eat as fast as he could to keep up with the new pace Sora had set. He could feel himself grow harder for every mouthful, his mind slightly hazy with both food and hornyness.

He could feel his stomach bloat outwards more and more for every minute that passed. Every delicious delight, tasty treat, and mouthwatering morsel was forcing him larger and rounder, the plush mass slowly expanding larger, straining his shirt more for every bite that disappeared down into his gullet.

And for every mouthful Sora became more reverent, the chef’s free hand continuing to run all along his torso, caressing his increasingly stuffed stomach, his soft love-handles, and-

And his moobs. God, he had moobs, jutting out from where his firm chest once was and resting softly atop his large stomach, his shirt doing absolutely nothing to hide his chest, the soft fat pushing slightly against the fabric.

Yet another handful disappeared into his stomach, then another one, then another one, his feeding continuing apace as the pile of food at his side diminished in size at the same time as his stomach slowly blew up.

Another moan came out from his stuffed mouth as Sora’s hand left his torso and grinded against his covered crotch, shocks going through him at every minute movement and pressure that was done against his erection.

He looked down and saw the bloated mass that was his belly, and a moan left him once more. God, he was getting large. Was he always this big? His size couldn’t just be because of the food, it just couldn’t.

But man, he was getting really full. A tiny, dull ache had started coming from his stomach, and while it was a bit painful it also sent a throb to his length, the man slowly starting to realize just how into the whole feeding thing he was. Damn, he had eaten a lot, and there was still a bunch of food left.

It took him a moment to realize that the constant deluge of food had stopped. He blinked, his mind a haze of food and his own arousal as he focused on Sora, the man having moved a bit to the side and patted the now empty spot on the table, the food having been relocated to a small, yet tall trolley.

“Lie down.” Sora said, eyeing Roxas eagerly. “Trust me. I’ve done it before, and it’ll be easier to finish if you do.”

And Roxas, enthralled by Sora and his cooking quickly obeyed, turning and lifting his legs before resting his entire body on the table, a small burp and a hiccup leaving him at the movement, earning a satisfied smile from Sora. 

“There you go.” Sora patted the still clothed, bloated stomach, the shirt somehow still tucked into his pants despite the great strain the fabric was put under. He looked Roxas over, an impish look overtaking his features.

“Hey, can you rest your hands on your stomach?” Roxas paused for a moment before following orders, placing his hands over the bulging belly. Sora then took a tiny forward, leaning against the table and pushing his gut into Roxas’ side, the lying man sputtering a bit as he took in the feeling of Sora’ soft, fat gut gently squeezing into his own plump side.

“You said you wanted more, right? Well,” the chef’s hand moved over to the zipper on Roxas’ pants and pulled it down, his fingers resting on the bulge that pushed through the opening, the length hidden only by the underwear, “I’m more than willing to give you more.”

‘Oh fuck yes’ went through Roxas’ mind as his breath quickened at the contact. The wide, lewd grin that quickly appeared on Sora’s face told him that he might have accidentally said that out loud.

With a few quick moves, Sora released the covered erection from its prison and gently placed his fingers around it, Roxas reacting with a small gasp and a quick buck from his hips at the touch.

“So sensitive.” Sora teased, Roxas reddening at his words. He didn’t have much time to worry about his own neediness though as Sora held up more food before his mouth, the reeling man automatically opened his gob and accepted the handful, chewing the doughy delight quickly.

“What a good boy you are.” Leaning down, Sora gave Roxas a quick kiss on the cheek, a smirk gracing his lips at the choking sounds that was emitted from his favorite customer.

“Tell you what; you manage to gobble down whatever I feed you, and I’ll make it really pleasurable for you,” he fiddled with the tip of Roxas’ dick, the eating man taking in a sharp breath at the pleasure that shot through him before his mouth was once again filled with food, “and keep your hands on your stomach, I want you to feel yourself get bigger.”

Sora could have told him to do anything at that moment and Roxas would have obeyed without question, so his current orders were easily followed.

The speed he was fed quickly returned to its previous tempo then a bit past it as scones and muffins and fries and more was pushed into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed everything that was pushed into his mouth, only for it to be filled moments later with more food, the pace at which he ate only amplified by the teasing and rubbing Sora was administering to his erection, spurring him on towards greater gluttonous behaviour.

And he could feel it. With his hands on his own gut, he could oh so slowly, but oh so surely feel it grow, pushing upwards the tiniest bit more with each mouthful he swallowed.

He could feel his stomach rounding out, the plush and continually stuffed mass expanding outwards, taking up more and more room inside of his shirt, the strain on the fabric constantly increasing as it tried desperately to hold in the growing mound of food and fat.

All of this combined with the weight of the food and the ministrations done to his nethers finally made Roxas truly understand how Sora could joyfully stuff himself to the brink every day.

He couldn’t get enough of it. He gobbled down the food as fast as he could, wanting his stomach bigger, his entire body bigger.

He continued eating handful after handful, his middle continuing its gradual expansion as it was filled in a nigh relentless pace, the man barely remembering to breathe as he gorged, the pleasure he was feeling slowly increasing in relation to his steadily engorged gut.

His stomach continued to grow, rounding out in every direction as he continued to feast. His shirt stretched with him, valiantly trying to contain the continually expanding mass, yet it was only a matter of time before the bravely fighting material would have to give up.

He opened his mouth for another morsel, only to have his mouth hang open, empty and waiting. His eyes flicked over to Sora, and he quickly took in the large jug of what seemed like heavy cream the fat man held in his hand.

“Hope you’re not ready to pop just yet, balloon boy, we still got this thing left.” He gazed at Roxas, carefully looking him over, waiting for permission. Roxas eagerly gave it to him, a whine of “more” leaving him as he opened his mouth invitingly, and mere moments later he found his mouth filled with delicious and fattening heavy cream as Sora shoved the opening into his mouth.

“What a good little glutton you are.” Sora remarked, staring at Roxas’ gut as he simultaneously fed and fondled Roxas, the engorged man’s hands still resting on the somehow still covered belly as it filled with the thick liquid.

And it was filling up faster than ever. Roxas was gulping down the cream at a rapid pace, and he could literally feel his stomach slowly balloon outwards due to the rapid influx of the thick liquid.

His stomach was swelling in every direction, its size growing grander for every moment, and even his sides were starting to push out more, pushing back against Sora’s gut the tiniest bit more for every gulp.

His head was in a haze of arousal and food-drunkness, mind consumed by the need for more food, but also the need for release that had slowly been building up in him.

Just a bit more. It wasn’t much left, he just knew it. He wanted to finish this, he wanted his stomach as filled as possible, all large and round before him as he struggled and failed with keeping it contained in any way.

He was so close, just a bit more. Just a bit larger.

A moment of near thoughtlessness passed, then a great rip was heard, and a moment later his stomach bulged out from the horizontal tear that marred the once pristine shirt, the fat forcing its way out from the widening opening as the shirt finally gave up... 

And the release of pressure instantly made Roxas climax. His fingers clenched the bloated, revealed fat, his entire body singing from rapturous euphoria the likes he had never felt before, and he automatically continued to force down the liquid that still poured into his mouth.

And Sora milked Roxas for every ounce of pleasure he could, giving just the tiniest of glances towards the spurting erection before he set his eyes back on the revealed stomach before him.

He could barely stop himself from dropping the jug and running his hands all over the exposed fat, instead having to make due with Roxas cuming from HIS touch and HIS food, taking in the blond dork screwing his face together in pleasure as he grasps his large, bloated stomach, feeling it spill more and more out of the ruined shirt with every gulp, his gut growing incrementally larger every second as he desperately drinks down the cream, chasing the pleasure with every fiber of his being.

The end of the jug soon approached, and Roxas gasped for air the moment it was removed from his lips as he desperately tried to make his head function again, the bliss he was in slowly abating, and a content heaviness started to settle over him.

He felt a pair of hands join him in caressing his gut, and he opened his eyes blearily, eyes swiveling over to Sora as the chef explored the fat, bloated mound.

“You alright there, Roxas?” He queried, taking in the panting, hazy-eyed man with a searching gaze, gently massaging Roxas’ aching stomach, the dull pain only adding to the heavy feeling that ran through him.

“Fuck.” He simply answered, and the laugh that erupted from Sora teased forth a smile from Roxas too.

“Yeah, that was my reaction the first time I truly went all in with stuffing myself stupid.” He lifted one of his hands and carressed Roxas’ cheek, a gentle smile on his face. “You did real good tho, not gonna lie. You’re a proper glutton when you’re motivated.”

Roxas huffed at that, the embarrassment he felt being far smaller than usual after what they just did. “Thanks, I guess.” He felt along his stomach, and he couldn’t really deny it any longer. “I guess… I guess I am pretty fat.”

“Just a bit though.” Sora waggled his eyebrows at Roxas, earning a humored snort from him. “You’ll be Pretty Fat once I am done with you though.”

He felt Sora pat his stomach appreciatively before he saw the man look down towards and past his legs.

“Gotta do a bit clean up after you decided to dirty up my kitchen again.” He winked at Roxas, the bloated man blushing slightly but refusing to look away, something that seemingly only made Sora even happier as he leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to Roxas’ lips.

“You just lie there and rest a bit, I’ll be done in a jiffy.” Roxas followed him for as long as he could as he took a rag and drenched it in soapy water before leaving Roxas’ sight, followed quickly by scrubbing sounds.

He laid there for a moment, slowly realizing what had just happened, and he could only come up with one thing to say.

“Hey, Sora?” He started.

“Yeah?” Came the reply

“Can we do this again soon?” He asked, a strange hopeful feeling rising in him, mixing together with his previous fantasies.

“Heh,” He felt Sora pat his one of his calves, the lewd smirk clear in his voice.

“As if you even need to ask.”


	2. A good customer feeds the plump chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas finally gets his wish of feeding Sora, and the two of them have grown not only closer, but heftier as the days have passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> So yeah, this took a bit longer to write than I expected. Then again, considering everything that's happening, I can't deny that I have been both a bit busy, and that my motivation have taken a small hit.
> 
> But here it is, the second and last chapter of this little kink fic! Hopefully not too terrible, though I ain't being paid to write any of this, so *Shrug*
> 
> Anyway, you're not here to read me ramble, you're here for some kinky goodness~ So enjoy, and prepare for some smexy times~
> 
> Oh, and a thanks to a good bud of mine for being such a delight to talk to and trading ideas back and forth! You know who you are, you mysterious individual >;3c

Roxas was currently full of french fries and regret.

Leaning back in his chair, Roxas gently massaged his stomach through the tight material of his ill-fitting shirt, the adipose jiggling visibly at the motion despite his stomach’s current stuffed state. The bottom of his bloated gut spilled out from underneath the fabric, the flabby lower belly sitting heavily on top of his lap as the fat reached over halfway across his sweatpants-covered upper legs.

“Shouldn’t have had that last dish.” He mumbles to himself as he stifled a burp behind his fist, the hand right afterwards moving down to join the first in the soft, pleasurable ministrations he was currently administering to his bloated middle, the great amount of food inside of him giving him a small, dull stomach ache as the fat, stuffed mass expanded before him.

A pleased sigh left him as the small pain started to recede, and the familiar feeling of being impressively full settled over him, the man feeling satisfied by his effort that day.

It had been a bit of a hedonistic, blissful whirlwind for Roxas ever since he and Sora had become… Boyfriends? Partners? Kink buddies? Whatever they could call themselves. Neither of them were complaining though, the two of them falling into deeper infatuation with each other, the pair having an increasingly harder time resisting each other as not only Roxas, but Sora himself continued to grow fatter basically by the day.

Day after day of gorging on more and more and more food, his relatively new-found kink rising him to greater levels of pleasure and arousal as his partner indulged and felt him up, ending each day completely sexed out and glutted completely stupid, Roxas finding his stomach’s limit increasing at the same time as his body fattened up.

Not that eating and having what Sora dubbed as ‘Sexy time’ were the only activities they did, but there was no denying that most of their outings involved food in one way or another, not that Roxas or Sora were complaining in the slightest about that.

Admittedly, he had yet to feed Sora like he had done to Roxas many many times by now, but that was to change that day if Roxas had anything to say about it!

After a minute though, so the food had time to sink a bit.

His fingers trailed over the waistband of his sweatpants, and a small flush came over him. Hooking a thumb underneath the fabric, he pulled on the waistband, the elastic already ripped and, damn, there really weren’t all that much give left. He was seriously starting to run out of room inside his sweatpants, that was…

He blushed a bit harder as he felt himself start to get hard at the realization, silently thankful that his gut had grown big enough to hide his obvious arousal.

His blush and arousal only increased when he thought that though, the man squirming a bit in his seat as he took in his stomach, the bloated, soft mass stretching out over a foot in front of him, sitting heavy on top of his lap, an undeniable monument to his gluttony.

His stomach growled in apparent hunger, and his blush had to have reached its peak by then, as he should not feel any kind of hunger right then and there, especially not after everything he had shoved down his throat that day.

Yet he couldn’t deny that his arousal usually sparked an extra sensation of hunger within him nowadays, his nigh-constant gorging during his and Sora’s alone time having created that in him, and he couldn’t deny that he wanted to join Sora and have that extra hunger in him sated...

‘Damn it.’

The day was over and the bistro was mere minutes away from closing, it wouldn’t be the first time he had joined Sora in the kitchen a bit early. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he gave a gentle push as he started to stand up -

And he felt the chair follow him, the arms pushing into his large, soft sides, being firmly stuck to his ample body. He quickly sat down again, his blush magnifying in strength as his arousal spiked drastically.

Oh.

He felt along his gut, the widest part of it already pushing into the wood before he even truly grazed over his rolls, and he squirmed in his seat again as he felt the constricting material being almost swallowed by his fat.

‘Holy shit, I’m too fat for these new chairs?’ He bit his lip, silencing the moan that almost left him. Of all the times for the bistro to buy new furniture to make the place seem more homey and relaxing, and of course, what is more comfortable than arm chairs?

Well, Roxas had a complaint thank you very much, even if he’s never gonna voice it out loud, nor admit that it’s kinda hot how he’s outgrowing the furniture.

He tried to stand again, but quickly gave that up as the chair didn’t let go, and he felt his stomach wobble and settle down again, pushing slightly down against his erection.

He sucked in a breath as a jolt went through him, his embarrassment only rising at his body’s continued aroused state. He was kinda tempted to stay here and continue on like this…

No! No no no, like hell was he gonna act all kinky and horny out in public like this! His eyes quickly flickered around, silently thankful that the plaza seemed mostly empty, and that the few people that were there didn’t give the chunky man a single iota of their attention.

Standing up didn’t seem to work, so maybe slipping forward out of the chair would. He grabbed the front of the chair arms and started pulling, rocking himself forward at the same time as the chair creaked underneath him at the motion. He leant back and repeated the motion a few more times, the chair continuing to sound its distress underneath him at his continued movement.

It was working though, as he slowly felt himself slip forward on the padded seat, the constricting furniture slowly losing its grip against his burgeoning sides.

A few more thrusts and he found himself at the edge of the seat, and with a quick motion he pulled himself off the chair and into a standing position, his torso wobbling at the motion as he gasped, breath heavy, mostly due to his spiking arousal. His gut pushed out before him, the bottom half of the bloated mass visible along with his love-handles as his shirt had slipped upwards some during his struggles.

His eyes rapidly took in the area, and a silent sigh of relief went through him. No one was looking his way, which hopefully meant that no one had noticed his unique predicament.

He stood there for a few seconds and just breathed, relaxing his body as best he could despite knowing that his libido would just come back with a vengeance soon enough.

‘Well, I guess I learned something new about myself.’ He mused, gazing at the chair with an inkling of longing. Man, it felt strangely good though.

Shaking his head, he set his mind back towards his original goal and turned towards the bistro’s entrance, more than ready to join Sora and for the two of them to have some alone time.

He was only a few steps away from the doors before they opened, Sora’s fat form taking up a great amount of space in the opening. He quickly noticed Roxas, and a great smile stretched itself from chubby cheek to chubby cheek, accentuating his large double-chin.

“There you are!” He said, his eyes taking in Roxas’ bloated form and the way his fatty parts spilled out of the shirt, his smile twisting in a now familiar way. “I see you’ve enjoyed yourself quite a bit today already.”

Roxas shrugged, only a hint of a blush on his face as Sora moved back and started his waddling trek back to the kitchen, Roxas following on behind, enjoying the view of Sora’s rotund rear wobbling before him. “Not my fault your food is almost irresistible.”

“Damn, only almost?” Sora shook his head in exaggerated sadness as they entered the privacy of the kitchen. “I’ll have to find a way to make my food even more delicious then. That way, you’ll never stop eating.” He winked at Roxas, only half serious despite the fact that neither of them would really complain about such a scenario.

Roxas let out a snort, reaching over and poking the great globular gut of Sora’s. “Oh please, you’d just eat it all yourself.” His fingers ghosted over the bare skin of Sora’s big, bloated belly, the greatly distended mass of adipose unable to be contained by his shirt. “Not that you need any help with stuffing yourself all day if this belly is anything to go by.”

Sora just snickered at Roxas’ accurate accusations, instead resting his hands on top of his large gut, pushing down against it and wobbling it a bit to see Roxas’ mesmerized expression at the plush adipose. He was just too easy to please~

“Hmm,” Sora sounded, looking around the kitchen with a thoughtful look on his face as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach through his tight shirt, “where do you wanna start today?”

Snapping out of it, Roxas took a breath to collect himself before opening his mouth. “I actually thought that, well, that I could feed you today?”

Looking back at Roxas, Sora raised an eyebrow, looking questioning but not against the idea. “What, wanna help my small, skinny form gain some pounds?” He teased, grabbing hold of both sides of his gut and shaking it, sending his entire torso into motion.

“Uhh,” Roxas’ brain short-circuited for a moment as he watched the display, Sora’s shirt riding up even higher atop the great, globular gut of his. “Yes, uhh, I mean,” he blushed at how tongue-tied he sounded, coughing into his hand to unsuccessfully hide his nerves, “yes, I want to feed you, just like you’ve done to me for a while now.”

For a moment Roxas thought that Sora would actually deny his request, but then the brown-haired man shrugged his shoulders with an easy smile and said “Sure, sounds good.”

“Oh,” Roxas stood stock-still for a moment, his mind fluttering around at the possibilities, “okay uh.”

Sora looked on as Roxas flushed at his own mind-freeze, a soft look on his face. The soft look quickly disappeared though as an impish expression took over his visage.

“I wanna do something first though if you don’t mind.” Sora said, interrupting Roxas’ internal whirlwind as he started to move towards the doors of the kitchen.

“Uhh, okay?” Roxas said, gazing at Sora in confusion as he opened the doors.

“Just wait here for a moment, I’ll be right back.” With a quick smile at Roxas, Sora waddled through the opening, leaving Roxas all alone in the kitchen, the blond man looking at where Sora was just a moment ago, a thousand questions clear on his face before his eyes moved away from the doors, instead being covered by a thick arm as he groaned at his own flustered idiocy.

“Uuugh.” He groaned, leaning back against a cupboard. He knew what he wanted to do while feeding Sora, and he knew Sora would most likely be okay with it, it was just so _embarrassing_ to ask for. He really shouldn’t be embarrassed after everything they’d done, and he knew so, but he couldn’t help it.

He let out a huff, lowering his arm. Whatever, Sora had said yes to getting fed, and Roxas had no plans to squander this chance. Now he just had to make it tantalizing, no, _pleasurable_ enough for not only himself, but Sora too so this could become a recurring occurrence.

He nodded to himself in determination just as the doors opened again, and Roxas felt himself flush as Sora carried in one of the chairs from outside the bistro, an intense look sent Roxas’ way which sent a tingle throughout his entire being.

_He knew!_

“So,” Sora started, turning slightly so he was facing Roxas, placing the chair down on the floor, his gut pushing against the back of the chair slightly, “I noticed that my favorite customer had a bit of a problem getting out of his seat before…” His smirk was definitely shit-eating at that point, and Roxas covered his face with his hands, another groan leaving him.

Damn Sora and his surprising attention to people.

“I was thinking that I’d feed you enough to break the chair.” Sora leaned forward, a noticeable creak leaving the furniture as he put some of his weight on it. “These are all fancy and stuff, but they’re really not all that sturdy.”

Roxas let out a deep sigh, finally revealing his blushing face again as he met Sora’s eyes, permission being asked for underneath the clear lust the chef was feeling.

“...And I can feed you afterwards?” Roxas finally asked, a small ember of hope flaring to life in him.

“Feed me?” Sora pointed towards his own blubbery body, grinning widely. “If you let me do this, I’ll do whatever you say. Feed me, feel me, fuck me if you want, I’ll be happy no matter what!” He waggled his eyebrows, leering at Roxas lewdly as the blondie blushed again.

“Alright, deal.” Roxas took the few steps he needed to be in front of the chair, mumbling to himself “my sweatpants are gonna be tight as hell after this.”

“Tight you say?” His size belying his speed, Sora found himself behind Roxas, his gut pressing into Roxas’ soft back and, with some struggle, he took hold of Roxas’ waistband and pulled the sweatpants up and over his gut, ignoring the blond man’s feeble protests as the stretched fabric struggled over the great swell of his belly.

“Really, Sora?” The snickering from his horny maybe-boyfriend was all the answer he got, and he rolled his eyes in faux consternation before he turned around and promptly shoved himself into the seat before Sora could do some other mischievous action towards him, the woodwork groaning underneath his weight, and his fat sides instantly enveloping the arms of the chair once more.

“Hell yeah.” Sora’s grin became almost predatory, eyes basically glued to how Roxas’ fat spilled over the nicely padded armrests. “I just knew you would look great filling out those chairs.”

Roxas sighed, giving the snickering Sora a deadpan stare. “Why am I not surprised you’re the one that convinced McDuck to get new furniture.”

“What can I say, I have my ways.” He shrugged with an impish grin, winking at Roxas. “Now,” he clapped his hands before he turned and waddled over to one of the trolleys, bringing the one that was clearly stacked with food over to Roxas. Lifting up one of the plates, the blond quickly took note of the cake, and he found himself starting to salivate slightly at the food Sora presented to him. “How about some tarte aux chocolat?” Sora asked, grinning giddily at his chunky companion.

“Don’t you mean tarte a whatever-it-was?” Roxas teased back, his cheek being answered by a mouthful of sweet, sugary cake, a small moan leaving him at the chocolate taste that coated every single grain of the baked goods.

“If you’ve got time to be cheeky, then you’ve got time to be eating.” The chef remarked as he cut up the rest of the tart as Roxas chewed, the stuck fatty’s delighted moans from his cooking going straight to Sora’s nethers.

“Mmm, your food never disappoints.” Roxas mumbled through his full mouth before swallowing, opening his mouth willingly for the next bite, having a whole slice crammed into his gob.

“Well, I’m happy that you love it as much as you do,” Sora pushed in the rest of the slice as he said so, picking up the next slice with a smile, “and I have to admit, watching you get as fat as you have from my own cooking is… Really freaking hot actually.” He shoved in the slice in his hand the moment Roxas swallowed, a muffled moan leaving the blond man.

“This gut here of yours?” Sora voice lowered in volume, the sound carried in the silent room as he gently placed his hand atop the wonderfully plush mass of adipose, his fingers sinking into it slightly as he added just the tiniest amount of pressure against the soft, fat belly. “Grown big, fat and heavy from my cakes.” 

“And your firm chest?” He pushed in another slice with one hand while the other hiked Roxas’ tight shirt up over his stomach and chest, the garment resting easily atop the bulging, fatty breasts that once were his firm pecs, the flabby parts resting atop his gut being traced by Sora’s fingers, sending small jolts of pleasure through Roxas. “Gotten soft and jiggly from my blancmange.”

“And these rolls and love-handles of yours?” He grabbed hold of the protruding blubber, giving it a shake which sent Roxas’ entire torso wobbling, another small moan leaving the blond as his stomach wobbled against his rising, covered erection. “They’ve gotten thicker and rounder than even the doughnuts I bake for you.”

“And your double-chin?” He pushed in yet another slice before his hand trailed down Roxas’ soft cheeks and felt along the soft hang of extra fat that had become a permanent fixture of Roxas’ round face. “It was slowly created from my biscuits.”

Roxas let out a small whine as Sora’s hand lowered towards his wide ass. “And that bulbous butt of yours?” He placed his hand over what he could reach on one of the cheeks, the plush bottom spreading outside of the seat slightly, the fat-swaddled behind straining against his sweatpants. “So round and delectable like the buns I make.”

“And these thighs?” He ran a hand over the covered leg, feeling along the thick layer of fat struggling against the cloth covering them. “Along with these arms?” His other hand slowly ran along one of Roxas’ upper arms, grabbing onto the limb and having his fingers sink into the pliable fat. “They’re thicker and meatier than even the biggest ham I could ever find.”

Roxas snorted at that, giving Sora a highly disbelieving look before he swallowed his current slice. “Oh please, you’ve fed me larger hams than that.” He tried to look towards Sora’s own thighs, but his gaze was obstructed by the large gut Sora sported, though his intentions were clear. “Now YOUR thighs, those are some properly meaty, bigger-than-hams thighs.”

Grinning, Sora wiggled a bit where he stood, his stomach wobbling before Roxas. “Heck yeah they are, so now you know what you’ll have to aspire towards then.” His looks became a bit more gentle as he placed his hand on top of Roxas’ bare stomach. “But the thing that has really blown you up, and that will make you all that much larger? That’s you and your voracity, and I can’t wait for it to grow along with your body.”

Pushing another slice into Roxas’ willing mouth, Sora took hold of one of Roxas’ hands and put it against his own gut, Roxas blushing slightly but looking at him questioningly. “Cuz you know, it’s boring being the only one at my size.” He pressed Roxas hands harder against his own flab, the appendage sinking in quite a bit. The restrained man was blushing a bit harder, but the look changed to one of realization. “So I seriously can’t wait for you to catch up to me, it’s gonna be great!”

Chewing, Roxas rested his eyes on Sora, a certain light in them that Sora couldn’t completely decipher.

“Well,” Roxas started after finishing his mouthful, licking his lips before grinning at Sora, “I guess you’ll have to up your game then, making your food so good that I won’t be able to stop eating.” Reaching forward, he stole a slice before Sora could take it, Roxas grin never receding. “That’ll surely ensure that I’ll reach your size in record time.” He finished with stuffing his mouth with the slice, waggling his eyebrows at Sora.

Shaking his head slightly, Sora couldn’t help but look at Roxas in a new light.

“You’re really something else, you know that?” Shaking his head again, the awe-tinged look disappeared from Sora’s face, and the more familiar lewdness returned. “Look at you, making me act all soft and gooey when we’re in the middle of something.”

“Not my fault you’re so easily distracted.” Settling his hands atop his gut, Roxas patted the sack of growling fat with a teasing smirk grazing his lips. “Now hurry up a bit; I’m stuck, I’m hungry, and I wanna get to the main event of me feeding you.”

His reply was getting his mouth stuffed full with the last slice of tart, Sora putting the plate to the side before taking another one from the trolley. “How about some thick, moist cheesecake?”

Gulping down the last of the tart, Roxas opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Roxas found his mouth filled with the delectable, sugary dessert, and a garbled moan left him as his taste buds were coated in the wonderful confection.

“That’s it.” Sora murmured, eyes raking over Roxas’ bloated body, before eventually landing on the tight waistband that restrained his middle. “Eat up. I’ve still got a lot of food to fill that hungry gut of yours with.”

It quickly became apparent to Roxas that Sora was more than ready to stuff him silly, any kind of teasing and chatting taking a backseat as his mouth was rapidly filled every time it found itself empty, and Roxas couldn’t help but delight in it.

While he was the tiniest bit miffed that Sora had once again gotten another round with feeding him, Roxas couldn’t deny that he had truly fallen in love with the repeated event, only becoming more enamored with it every time he experienced it.

He delighted in how one slice became two, then three, then more and more, each slice of the wonderfully tasty cheesecake being pushed into his mouth for him to consume, and every swallow filled up what space he had in his large, hungry stomach, the soft sack of lard rumbling in seeming starvation despite everything Roxas had shoved into himself earlier that day.

His already fat and full stomach started to bloat out again for every slice that entered it, Roxas swallowing slice after slice, a small moan leaving him as his body was sending small jolts of pleasure through him for every swallow and incremental growth he felt.

He opened his mouth for another slice, and the expected cheesecake was instead switched with butter cake, and another low moan left him at the taste and the fine texture.

Push, chew, swallow. It quickly became rhythmic for them, and Sora delighted in every soft sigh, every small moan, every pleasure-filled sound that left Roxas as he continued to consume everything that was given to him.

His stomach though is what truly drew Sora’s attention. The fat mass slowly but surely increasing in size, traversing the blond’s lap further and further for every delightful morsel that slipped down his throat, the tightening waistband that was trying to restrain it doing little to stop the obvious increase in mass that was happening.

Sora traced a finger over the protruding fat along Roxas’ side as it enveloped the arms of his seat, the padded furnishing slowly disappearing more and more into his adipose-riddled flanks as he continued to eat, his middle and sides blowing up as the food tried to find room to settle.

And the cherry on top of all of this were the small creaks that left the chair, the sound more than noticeable in the almost completely silent kitchen, Roxas very gently rocking where he was sitting in a vain attempt at gaining friction against his neglected erection only intensifying the complaints emitted from the furniture.

Hand finding nothing but crumbs, Sora quickly leaned over (his rolls bunching up at the action) and took hold of another plate, the man easily identifying it as chocolate cake before he scooped up a chunk and shoved it into Roxas’ mouth, fingers picking up any crumbs and slipping them into Roxas’ gob.

“You’re being such a good fatty.” Sora mumbled, leaning a bit closer to Roxas so his larger gut touched against Roxas’, Sora feeling his own arousal increasing as he fed the moaning blondie, Roxas groping his own gut and feeling it grow.

Chunk after chunk was forced into him, Roxas arousal growing in tandem with his belly, the slowly increasing bite of his sweatpants only increasing the sensations currently swimming through his body.

And god, the pressure from every direction, he was feeling immense as he was being restrained from all around. His fat flanks were squeezed by the plush armrests as his fat pushed above and under it, the food inside of him pushing his fat out further and further, wedging him in more and more for every bite.

And shit, he never got tired of not only watching, but feeling his stomach swell and grow underneath the onslaught of food, Roxas being able to push himself just a tiny bit more for each day, managing to get his stomach just that much more engorged after every feeding session. What did Sora say, that he couldn’t wait for Roxas and his voracity to grow? Well, he had done nothing but grow, and he had no intentions of stopping.

Letting out a small burp, Roxas sat and felt his gut, fingers grazing along the clear divot his sweatpants were creating in his bloated, fat-and-food filled stomach as it stretched greatly engorged before him, panting a bit as his head swam in a mix of desire and gluttony, and he opened his mouth with a small whine, wanting it filled once more. Though nothing filled it, and he finally opened his eyes that he had closed sometime ago, and looked at Sora as he waddled over to one of the freezers.

“You’re a greedy little pig, eating all of the desserts I’d prepared for you.” Sora teased as he rooted through the cabinet filled with frozen foods, a small sound of success coming from the chef as he lifted out a great, large bowl filled to the brim and far above with-

“Sea-Salt Ice-Cream.” Roxas whispered, licking his lips as his hands reached towards the bowl, the outstretched appendages and gaze following Sora as he quickly went to a cabinet tray and fished out a large spoon, digging it into the pile of frozen, sugary confectionery.

“Only the best for my favorite customer.” Sora said as he waddled towards his kink-partner, grinning at Roxas as the stuck fatty took the bowl from him and started digging in on his own accord, a loud moan echoing around the kitchen as the taste hit him, the man cradling the bowl with one arm as he rested the bowl atop his stomach.

“It’s perfect.” Came the muffled praise as Roxas shoved as much ice-cream as he possibly could into his mouth, his round cheeks puffing out from how stuffed they were.

“Hehe, I’m happy to please.” Sora sang, feeling himself grow even more hot and bothered as he watched Roxas gorge himself senseless. “Now you work on that while I find some more grub for you to eat.” 

Roxas just let out a hum as he absently noticed Sora waddling around the kitchen, the vast majority of his focus being directed towards gorging on as much ice-cream as possible.

There was so much of it, and Roxas silently thanked Sora for this great surprise. Every delectable bite was met by either a moan or hum, his mouth stuffed to the absolute brim with the blue, frozen delicacy as he tore off chunk after chunk with his spoon.

His rapid pace was noticeable in his swelling globe of a gut as it continued its adventure across what was left of his lap, the bloated, adipose-filled sack of blubber being hampered from its traversal by the stretched-to-its-limits fabric of his sweatpants, small tearing noises starting to sound from the material as it tried valiantly to hold in Roxas’ growing gut.

Every mouthful of cold sugar also added to his flanks, his rolls covering up the armrests completely as his engorged, massively-stuffed stomach pushed out his fat more and more as it tried to find room for him to stuff more ice-cream into himself.

He couldn’t help but sit there and wobble slightly back and forth where he sat though, the soft jiggling of his underbelly rubbing against his erection as it was barely covered by his underwear.

His breathing became heavier as he continued to gorge, his very being singing in euphoria as he became more and more engorged for every spoonful of ice-cream he consumed, the cold, tasty delicacy combined with the gentle ministrations his lower gut was giving to his dick spiking his arousal higher for every second.

With a gulp he looked down at what was left of his ice-cream, a pool of frozen sugar filling up his large bowl a decent amount, and he lifted up the ceramic and started chugging, trembles going through his body for every gulp.

He felt a pair of hands on his bloated stomach, and a moan left him as they rubbed his swollen and still swelling gut. “That’s it.” Sora’s voice sounded from behind his bowl, Roxas feeling the edges of their guts touching each other. “Get fatter for me.”

In response Roxas lifted the bowl higher, chugging the contents faster, feeling his stomach bloating faster and bigger, every gulp making him even more immense, the pleasure and pressure increasing for every drop that entered him, the end of the bowl approaching as he grew, grew, grew.

It was with great pride that he swallowed down the last remnant of melted ice-cream, a loud groan sounding from him as his arms dropped to the side, the bowl clattering to the ground before stilling. A moment of silence passed between Sora and Roxas as they just watched each other. Opening his mouth to speak, Sora’s words were halted by a big hiccup from Roxas-

And his gut busted out of the sweatpants, the front ripping all the way down as his gut poured out, expanding inch by inch outwards as all restraints was removed, his ample stomach pushing more and more against Sora’s gut for every millisecond that passed, a deep, blissed out moan leaving Roxas as the heft and grind of his gut expanding like that against his erection was just… So much.

The pressure on his gut and erection increased drastically as Sora almost threw himself at Roxas, leaning over him the best he could as he kissed Roxas for all he was worth, his own massive belly grinding down against Roxas’ as he bucked his hips, the chef’s own erection desperate for any attention as he felt what little control he had slip away the moment Roxas bust his pants, Roxas panting into the kiss as every sensation was starting to overwhelm him, the pressure so uncomfortable, but so good, and he was so close and-

Crack!

The sound of breaking wood was quickly followed by a bang as Roxas landed on the ground, the legs and arms of the chair having given up the fight. His stomach hit his crotch with a slap, and with a loud, stuttered, gaspy moan Roxas came, hands clutching his large, swollen stomach desperately as he jerked his hips the best he could to milk the moment for all the pleasure he could as he creamed himself.

The release, the pressure, the rapid shift in perspective and that feel of his great gut ramming down hard against his erection was almost indescribable.

Gasping for breath, Roxas blinked his blue eyes in an attempt to rid himself of his splotchy vision as he slowly, oh so gently came down from that high he had just experienced.

He felt another pair of hands join his own on his gut, the hands trembling just the slightest bit, but rubbing his engorged stomach in the most pleasing of ways, and a sigh left Roxas, his breath slowly coming back under his control.

“You,” Sora started, gazing down at the fat, massively bloated Roxas, “are just amazing.” He finished, leaning down the best he could and giving the swollen, risen stomach a gentle kiss.

A small burp left Roxas at that, and he just closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the moment despite the mild annoyance of the wood underneath his body.

* * *

Minutes rolled by and his stomach continued to churn, Sora rubbing it all the while and coaxing out small, overfull burps from Roxas along with the occasional sighs.

“You know,” Sora lifted his eyes to meet Roxas’ gaze, the man looking down his body at Sora, his double-chin scrunching up in the most adorable of ways, “this doesn’t get you out of that deal we made.”

Having to think for a moment, Sora’s eyes widened a bit as he recalled their earlier conversation, and a big grin spread from chubby cheek to chubby cheek.

“What, you want to have a go at this hot bod of mine?” He teased, pushing his belly gently against Roxas’, continuing his gentle ministrations on the supple ball of fat and food.

“Yeah.” Closing his eyes for a moment, he leaned his head back with a smirk. “What did you say again? ‘Feed me, Feel me, Fuck me if you want’? You know I am gonna take advantage of that?”

Chuckling, Sora leered at Roxas, one of his hands going down to tease the edge of Roxas’ exposed, dirtied underwear. “You sure you’re able to go another round?”

Opening his eyes, Roxas met his counterpart's leer with one of his own. “You bet that big, fat gut of yours that I can.”

“Hehe,” The brunet patted the wobbly gut before him, grinning wildly, “well then, don’t let me stop you!”

“Uhm,” Roxas blushed a bit, the sound he made stopping Sora from standing, “can we wait another few minutes though? I am still pretty damn full.”

“Sure!” Sora settled back onto the floor, hands trailing across the skin of Roxas’ stomach. “I think I’ll make you ready though.” He intoned impishly, hands quickly going down towards Roxas’ underwear, tugging the soiled garment off of Roxas as the blond blushed, but didn’t protest.

A pleased sigh left Roxas as the chef’s skilled hands started working on his full stomach, rubbing it in the most reverent, delicate ways that turned Roxas completely boneless.

This didn’t last though, as after a few minutes Sora started to pat it, his impatience clear for everyone watching.

“Hmph.” With a grunt, Roxas sat up and threw off his bunched up t-shirt, leaving him naked as he pouted at Sora. “You better strip yourself, I want a show too you know!”

“So pushy.” Sora teased, winking at Roxas as he stood. “But sure, I am under your command after all.” With that, his hands moved towards his own clothes and started removing the garments.

As Sora stripped before him with only the tiniest of blushes tinting his cheeks, it suddenly occurred to Roxas just how large Sora had actually become as the great, wobbly body in front of him was slowly revealed.

‘Holy shit, he might actually be twice my size.’

Such a thought would have once felt completely far-fetched, but looking at Sora now as he struggled with wriggling out of his almost painted-on pants after having thrown off his too-small shirt, it really seemed like Roxas’ inclination here was closer to the truth than he could have ever imagined.

There were no silly euphemisms that could hide his size here. Portly, husky, rotund, all of it had to be thrown out the window. In fact, if Roxas was honest with himself, those relatively small descriptors pertaining to one’s size was something Sora had long since outgrown. Sora was pretty damn fat, and Roxas felt incredibly silly for not really understanding it before now.

Where Roxas found his weight somewhat evenly spread, Sora’s was a bit more focused around his torso. As Sora bent as best he could with his gut in the way, knees slightly bent and hands struggling with getting a proper grip on his pants below his thighs, Roxas gazed upon the great, wobbling gut of his, Sora’s current angle pushing his bulbous belly down against his thighs, bunching it up slightly, yet the edge of his gut easily passed his knees by several inches, and Roxas found himself gulping as his mind was assaulted by several imaginary scenarios, ideas spinning around his head.

His great globular gut was accompanied by love-handles thicker and softer than the plushest of pillows, with two thick, juicy rolls lining each of his sides above his love-handles, his incredibly thick, wobbling arms struggling with resting straight down, the blubber along his sides making him that much rounder, and far wider than Roxas could have ever wished for.

With his flabby arms pushing up against them slightly as he slowly got his pants off, the great, wobbling mounds atop Sora’s gut that were his moobs were pressed gently together, the breasts large and supple and far more than a handful, Roxas’ fingers itching with the need to feel them, rub them and massage them.

And atop that blubbery, flabby torso sat Sora’s head, his cheeks round and soft, making him look far more innocent than he was, and underneath his chin was his double-chin, fat and soft, wobbling every time he talked or ate. That, combined with the adipose he had accumulated around his shoulders basically hid his neck, making him look just that much fatter.

With a triumphant sound, Sora finally walked out of his pants, and Roxas’ gaze was instantly drawn to his large, round and flabby bottom that were barely hidden by his barely held together underwear, and his thick, tree-trunk like thighs, his ass so wide and blubbery, and the limbs so filled with fat and so thick that it was honestly a miracle that his pants hadn’t just bursted off of him.

Gods, he was so _big!_

Before Roxas realized it he found himself standing before Sora, any thought of being too full or stuffed leaving his mind as he took in the bare, blubbery body before him.

Grinning impishly, Sora took hold of that immense stomach of his and shook it, sending almost his entire body wobbling and jiggling, Roxas almost drooling at the sight. “Like what you see?” He teased, easily able to read Roxas at this point.

“You’re so _fat!_ ” Roxas almost whined, half-waddling around Sora, taking in every single fatty pound that was caked onto his body. “And I have the chance to make you fatter!”

“Heh, yeah, you do.” Feeling Roxas stopping right behind him, Sora did his best to look over his fat shoulder. “So, where do you wanna start?”

“Well,” feeling thick fingers hook underneath the waistband of his underwear, Sora was mostly unsurprised at the sharp tug that followed, Roxas ripping the fabric straight off of him, leaving him bare for Roxas to truly marvel over, “these were in the way.”

“And now,” Roxas continued, throwing the remains of the underwear aside while waddling in front of Sora again, the blond man blushing, but wearing an intense look on his face as he took in everything once more, sending a tingle of arousal coursing through Sora, “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Grinning wildly, Sora started to crouch down. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you, you little horndog.” He teased as he stood on his knees, his gut almost touching the floor from that height.

“Maybe.” Roxas mumbled, waiting with bated breath as Sora leaned forward and-

Sora’s gut touched the floor long before his hands did, the large, flabby boulder of a belly squishing more and more against the floor as he leaned forward, the blubbery adipose spreading out further and wider for every inch Sora bent over. The belly-fat forced his moobs upwards as his fingers grazed the floor, and his head was pushed up slightly due to his moobs by the time his palms rested completely against the flat plane underneath him.

“Man, I didn’t think I’d gotten this big just yet.” Sora remarked, an embarrassed, yet aroused blush painting his cheeks. Wiggling his body slightly, a pleased hum left him at how much his body still wobbled from his position, the bottom of his gut squishing down slightly against his erection in a most satisfying way.

“And you called me a pig.” Roxas muttered, transfixed by the sight before him. He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts as Sora grinned impishly up at him, his double-chin even more pronounced due to the moobs pushing up against his chin.

“I did, but you’re a small pig compared to me.” He wobbled his body again, delighting in how mesmerized Roxas was of his fat form. “Now come on, this hog here is starving!”

“Oh yeah?” Something within Roxas lit up at those words. Grabbing the trolley that Sora had so helpfully filled with food again while Roxas gorged on ice-cream, he wheeled it the few feets he needed, placing it beside himself as he stood right in front of Sora.

Picking up one of the many, small meringue cookies Sora had baked, he shoved it into the chef’s open mouth, a tittering hum leaving the crouching man at the rough action, his eyes dancing in mirth at Roxas’ lewd visage. “You won’t be hungry for a loooong time after I am done with you.” Roxas whispered, the words only shared between the two of them.

Swallowing, Sora grinned challengingly at the man before him, silently thrilled at Roxas’ reaction. “Hope you’re right, for this tank of mine can hold a lot of grub.”

Feeding Sora another meringue biscuit, Roxas slipped his other hand underneath Sora’s moobs and rubbed the top of his soft stomach, caressing it for just a moment. “Let’s see how much this thing can hold then.”

Sora never really got the chance to quip back, as his mouth was instantly filled with yet another biscuit the moment he devoured the previous one, something which was repeated for the next one, then the next one.

Sora was internally quite giddy that Roxas very quickly got into a nice, good rhythm when it came to feeding him, there being very little actual pause between him swallowing one mouthful before another one took its place.

It was honestly really amusing to Sora that he had filled the trolley up with several new plates full of delicacies for Roxas to eat, only for him to get lost in his arousal the moment Roxas busted those pants of his. It wasn’t so much Roxas that broke the chair than it was Sora himself, and now Roxas reaped the rewards of Sora’s baking as he fed the chef with all the delightful morsels that were prepared.

And he was so gentle too! He didn’t roughly feed Sora, each morsel being pushed in gently, almost as if Roxas was afraid of doing something wrong, his free hand going between tracing over Sora’s moobs, ghosting over the upper portion of his stomach, and flirting over his cheeks, as if Roxas couldn’t quite believe what was currently happening.

Sora could see it though as the first plate diminished, a small fire behind the azure gaze of his current feeder, the intensity of that blaze increasing for every bite that disappeared into Sora’s stomach, the meringue biscuits being a tasty appetizer for the rest to come.

Shoving in the last biscuit, Roxas let a finger rest on Sora’s lips as he chewed, feeling the plump lips move slightly as Sora diligently worked on the biscuit. His tongue flickered out for a moment and licked a tiny remnant off of Roxas’ finger, the blond man’s breath hitching for a moment before he grasped Sora’s soft, fat chin and gave him a deep kiss, a moan leaving the both of them.

Breaking the kiss, the two panting a bit as they stared at each other, Sora getting slightly lost in the other’s eyes. Then he found his mouth stuffed to the brim as Roxas pushed in a slice of thick, multi-layered caramel cake, another moan leaving him as Roxas got noticeably rougher.

Licking his lips, Roxas smirked at Sora as he lifted up another moist slice. “Mmm, gotta admit, you taste quite good.” Roxas teased, pushing in the slice once Sora gulped down his current mouthful, his cheeks bulging out as his mouth was filled to capacity.

A muted hum left Sora as he took in Roxas’ words, his smile going unseen as he valiantly worked on the new dessert Roxas was filling him up with, his arousal starting to spike back into action again.

“That’s it.” Roxas whispered, fingers ghosting over Sora’s moobs, sending shivers through the fatty’s body. “Eat it all up.”

And eat he did. One slice being exchanged for another, each chunk filling up an empty space in that cavernous paunch of his as Roxas slowly became more sure in his actions, the man filling Sora’s mouth slightly faster between each slice, his free hand becoming more and more adventurous as it took in every soft inch of the kneeling piggy.

A garbled moan left Sora as Roxas grabbed hold of one of his large, alluring moobs, his fingers squeezing into the soft flesh slightly as his thumb ran over the nipple, a small gasp leaving Sora as pleasure shot through him.

Sora blinked as his mouth wasn’t filled with the expected caramel cake, but was instead stuffed to the brim with two scones, Roxas smirking at him. “Can’t let my poor hog go hungry.” He teased as he patted Sora’s soft cheeks in a faux-patronizing way, Sora giving him a bemused stare.

But oh, Sora was starting to feel it now. Despite all his fat hiding it, he could finally feel it as his gut was starting to bloat up from the food that was being stuffed into it.

He could feel how his stomach was slowly starting to press more against the floor underneath him, of how his fat was starting to push outwards as he was fed, the plush adipose being restricted from moving downwards instead spreading out everywhere else, it being a very slight growth, but oh so undeniable for him.

It also became known to him that Roxas also took note of his incremental growth, as the pace of his feeding was increased, a low moan leaving Sora as Roxas’ hands became more touchy-feely, the blond man creeping over to Sora’s side, his free hand pushing into his bloated, fatty rolls.

And Roxas kept his hand there as he continued to feed Sora, his breath all but held as he waited, hoping to feel something, and ohh.

He could feel it. How the food and fat was starting to push back against his hand as Sora’s immensely round middle slowly bloated outwards, the chef looking just that tiny bit bigger for every morsel Roxas forced into his maw.

His occupied hand found nothing but crumbs, and he quickly slid it over to the last filled plate on the trolley, and he shoved a large, sweet, doughy bun into Sora’s gob, the brown-haired man moaning at the change of food as his taste buds was singing at the change of flavour.

Another bun was fed to Sora, then another bun, every baked delight finding room inside of his capacious stomach, the massive sack of lard pushing incrementally more and more against the floor, forcing his flanks wider, his underbelly further down, his upper stomach forward.

‘He’s really not bad at this.’ Sora thought as he slowly bucked his hips slightly, the slow grind of his erection against his flowing lower belly keeping him constantly at attention as Roxas continued filling his gut.

Roxas however couldn’t help but glance at the last plate in minor dismay as it was slowly but surely being emptied, the blond man not wanting it to end.

‘There has to be something more for me to stuff him with around here somewhere.’

Racking his brain, Roxas’ gaze flitted around the room, looking for anything. As four buns became three, then two, then finally one, Roxas eyes shifted over to one of the cabinets that stood in the kitchen, and he knew that he had to quickly root through them to find something.

“You wait here and don’t move, piggy, I’ll be right back.” He said as he shoved in the last bun, the corpulent man standing up and striding the fastest he could over to the tall compartment, throwing the doors open as his gaze roved over everything inside.

His eyes were quickly drawn to a pile of piping bags Sora had prepared for the next day, extra large and filled to the brim with frosting, and Roxas felt his mouth become dry as he knew exactly what he could use them for.

‘Jackpot’

Bending down to pick the bunch up, his eyes caught onto something behind the bags, and the grin he got almost split his face in two.

Cradling the bags filled with frosting in one hand, he pulled out the other item and waddled over to Sora, situating it behind the fat piggy who was busy bucking his hips again, small noises of pleasure leaving him as he continued to rub his erection against his underbelly.

Dropping the multiple piping bags beside himself, Roxas brandished one of them before Sora, the chef’s eyes widening slightly at the lewd grin Roxas was giving him. “Hope you’ve still got room, fatty, for I’m not done with you yet.”

“Wha-” His words were cut off as Roxas stuffed the tip into Sora’s mouth and squeezed the bag, a spray of frosting coating and filling Sora’s mouth, the fat chef chugging it down the best he could as Roxas forced the sugary semi-liquid into him.

“That’s it big boy, drink up. I’ve got lots more for you.” Roxas teased as he held the bag with one hand and slowly dragged his other hand forward, the contents of the piping bag being rapidly emptied inside his partner as Roxas kept his gaze on Sora’s great globular gut.

His grin twisted into a more lewd expression as Sora’s stomach slowly bloated and swelled from the rapid consumption, his erection waking back to life as Sora grew in front of his eyes.

He was quick in exchanging the bags, barely giving Sora enough time to gasp once before his gob was filled with another bag and more frosting, a muffled moan leaving the hog of a man as he gulped down the wonderful sugary semi-liquid.

His flanks start swelling up, his stomach having no room to grow downwards anymore as it slowly expands wider and taller, his large gut oh so slowly taking up more space underneath him, spreading out and forcing him to slowly spread himself further, his gut not only pushing back against his thighs but also his blubbery arms, making his crouching position harder and harder to uphold.

Another bag is forced past his lips and he groans, grinding against his own erection as more frosting is pumped into him, making him larger and larger, his stomach taking more and more room for every second.

He feels himself start to rise slightly, his incredibly fat and stuffed gut slowly forcing him upwards, his hands slipping slightly as their angle becomes wider and wider, his contact with the floor lessening as he bloats up.

He spreads his legs a bit further apart, the increasing mass of his bloating gut demanding more room as it continues to press down against his erection, constant spikes of bliss being sent through Sora.

He feels like a prized pig being fattened up for a show, his middle being filled with more and more food as he grows larger, and he loves every gluttonous, hedonistic moment of it.

So it is with momentary confusion and disappointment that his mouth is left open and empty, Sora panting heavily, a blush staining his face as his arousal is roaring inside of him.

“Why?” He pants, blearily looking at Roxas, the blond man also blushing as he gently wobbles his stuffed gut against his own hard erection.

“All out of bags.” He reveals, Sora feeling disappointment starting to swell within him before it was dashed by Roxas next words. “Guess it’s time for the final dish.”

Standing up, Roxas half-waddles behind Sora, the very fat man still crouching, waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen as Roxas leaves his field of vision.

And then he feels what is unmistakably Roxas’ gut resting against his own fatty back, the adipose-filled ball of lard pressing down against him as Roxas leans over his back and grasps under his double-chin, forcing Sora’s head up as he places a large jug to his lips, Sora’s tongue being met with a deluge of the extra creamy paopu milkshake he had created, and a garbled moan left him as his arousal went into overdrive, the man chugging for all he was worth.

“What a good hog you are.” Roxas whispered, wiggling slightly, lining up his erection with Sora’s big, juicy bottom. “Time for me to take advantage of that last thing you offered.” With those words he pushed in, a low moan leaving him as he let go of Sora’s double-chin to grasp at Sora’s swelling sides, another garbled moan leaving Sora at the feeling of being filled from both ends.

And then Roxas started thrusting, sending Sora’s entire body wobbling, and the fat chef could do nothing but chug and swell and bloat outwards, his mind drifting away as his entire body sang in euphoria as his erection dragged and pushed against his swelling gut.

He continued swelling, swelling, swelling, the extra weight on top of him doing nothing to slow his growth as he continued to gorge, Roxas fucking him only spurring him on if nothing else.

His arms struggled with staying anchored to the floor as he continued expanding, the appendages unable to be spread any further as his fat, overstuffed gut pushed up against them.

God, he was incredibly happy for not hiding his shake any better. Roxas entering him from behind while forcing him to drink the paopu milkshake was sending Sora soaring to a whole new level of bliss.

More and more shake disappeared down his throat, the man wobbling back and forth, the pace slowly intensifying as Roxas started pounding him harder, hitting all the right spots as his thighs slapped against Sora’s thick bottom.

A particularly rough thrust made Sora lose his grip on the floor and his hands slipped forward, tilting him such that Sora’s upper body balanced entirely on his expansive belly, and a deep moan left him as the pressure was just incredibly euphoric, the man still chugging and swelling, his torso slowly being forced upwards for every mouthful as his stomach blew up more and more with everything in him.

He faintly tried to reach the floor again but quickly gave up, instead rubbing his hands across his stretched-out stomach, his skin so incredibly sensitive to the tiniest of touches, a gasp leaving him as his hands ghosted over his moobs, the flabby pecs being forced upwards even more for every chug.

He breathed heavily through his nose as his entire form continued to shake, the man trembling underneath his flab as he was getting so, so close to release, his dick sending the most torturously blissful jolts through him for every wobble and shake and drag, Roxas’ thrusts only adding to everything as the blond man’s pace started to become more erratic

“You feel so good.” He panted, tilting the jug higher as it neared its end, his free hand digging deeply into Sora’s flabby, blubbery side. “So good, very good piggy. Come for me piggy.”

And cum he did, a broken, garbled moan leaving him as his sight blacked out, ecstasy coursing through his very being as he rocked against his bloated underbelly, the man creaming the underside of his stomach more with every desperate hump.

Moments later Roxas followed, a loud groan leaving him as his cock was restricted in the most heavenly of ways as Sora’s butt clenched around it when he came. He thrusted deep into Sora, filling him up just the tiniest bit more as the last few mouthfuls of shake entered the large, bloated, fat man, bloating him out just a tiny bit more, making him just an incremental amount bigger, drawing out Roxas and Sora’s climaxes to the very end.

Panting, blinking his eyes until he could see straight again, Roxas gently lifted up the jug and threw it on the floor, his hand returning to Sora’s hair to pet it for just a moment.

A deep burp left Sora, followed by a moan as he seemingly sunk into himself, his entire form looking exhausted. Pulling out of him, Roxas unsteadily walked in front of him, kneeling down to look at the incredibly stuffed, fat man he had fallen in love with.

“You are incredible.” Roxas whispered, leaning forwards and capturing Sora’s face between his hands, softly, gently kissing Sora, a pleased sigh leaving the chef.

“You’re quite something yourself.” Sora returned once the kiss ended, smiling softly. He blushed slightly though as he said the next words. “Can you help push me back though, I kinda can’t…” He wiggled his hands forward, not even trying to reach the ground from his current angle.

Roxas blushed much harder, a soft “oh” leaving him before he pushed against Sora’s soft shoulders, slowly tilting him backwards until the man sat on his knees, stomach flowing out before him.

“Fuck, you really did a number on me.” Sora said, awe tinting his voice as he took in his belly, the edge of the bloated, fat mass resting on the floor, Sora’s hands sinking into the flabby mass, no amount of food able to remove the softness his gut had accumulated from his time in the bistro.

“Yeah,” Roxas agreed, a small, blushy smile spreading across his face as he hugged the humongous belly, his own gut pushing against the soft mass, his head resting on the top of Sora’s large stomach, “I guess I got a bit carried away.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Sora reassured, looking down at Roxas with a wide grin. “It’s kinda awesome actually just how easy you fell into your role.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Nuzzling the belly he was holding, he let out a sigh as he rested against it. “I’m really happy you let me feed you.”

“Heh, it was pretty fun being on the other side, I can’t deny that.” Sora patted Roxas’ head, grinning down at the man as he pouted up at him. “You were so cute at the start though, so gentle and nice, but then you got all rough and dirty at the end.” He waggled his eyebrows at the blushing dork before him, the blondie just letting out a huff as he looked away.

Snickering, Sora wiggled where he sat, getting into a more comfortable position as his stomach grumbled, working as hard as it could to digest the avalanche of food he had consumed. He still had a question on his mind though.

“So, would you like to repeat this next time?”

Roxas sat quietly for a second, resting against the bare gut before him. “You know, I actually think I am sated, at least for now.” He lifted his head and met Sora’s questioning eyes with a small smile. “Not saying I won’t feed you again, but I guess it might not happen every time.” His smile dimmed, a tiny drop of insecurity swirling in his gaze. “I hope that doesn’t disappoint you.”

Snorting, Sora flicked his finger at Roxas’ fore-head, the man grimacing at the tiny amount of pain it inflicted. “Oh please, you’d never disappoint me, especially not over something like this.” He grinned, a small shimmer of lewdness crossing his expression. “Plus, that just gives me more than enough time to make you catch up to my size.”

“That’s right,” Roxas said, lifting himself up so he was in front of Sora’s face, his own grin starting to return, “you did promise you’d blow me up to your size.”

Leaning forward, their breaths intermingling, Sora whispered out a “yeah?”

Giving him a quick kiss, Roxas’ vulpine grin matches Sora’s, eyes dancing in anticipation as he replies.

“And I can’t wait for that day to come.”


End file.
